


What's My Name?

by Dhampir (Dhampire)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Clubbing, Gay Sex, M/M, Naruto's an idiot, Sasuke's a sexy bastard, Semi-Public Sex, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi, still sexy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir
Summary: AU. Naruto keeps finding himself in compromising positions. I seriously suck at summariesPart One: Naruto finds himself in a compromising position at a club.Part Two: Naruto finds himself in a compromising position at a hospital.Part Three: Naruto's just an idiot.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 51
Kudos: 311





	1. Club Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on other stories, but this one came to me randomly. Probably will only be two chapters--three at the most.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor any of the characters.

* * *

**What's My Name?**  
_Chapter One_

Oh gods, how did I end up here?

The pulsing music reverberated in my ears, the strobe lights blinded me and my back pushed against a rough brick wall. The constantly changing brightness was causing stars in my eyes and I couldn’t see anyone’s face and certainly not the face of the person in front of me.

A mouth is attached to my neck and languidly sucking at the skin there. Every once in a while, there’s a sharp nip and the lave of a tongue while the person continues to molest me. Hands keep their roving to over my clothes, but touch everywhere they can reach as I continue to stand there almost limp against the onslaught.

Why am I not stopping it? I’m not really sure. One minute I’m walking through the club searching for Sai or the door—whichever I found first—and the next minute I’m suddenly pushed up against a wall with someone kissing the daylights outta me.

And maybe that’s why I didn’t stop it, because _fucking hell_ was that a good kiss! Strong and confident, those silky lips pressed against mine and that devilish tongue had slipped between my lips as they had opened in surprise. I should’ve bit the intrusive organ, but the way it rubbed against my tongue as if coaxing out some rare creature caused me to moan instead.

A blush had flooded my cheeks at that moan and I reached for the person’s shoulders to push him—I’m assuming him, definitely felt like a him—away only for that wicked tongue to do something that made my knees weak. Instead of pushing away, I grasped the fabric and held on for dear life until the tongue and lips disappeared from mine and attached themselves to my neck.

That’s when my hands had slid down and hung limply at my side, my mind becoming drawn towards pleasure and going blank. Fingers teased at the slip of skin between my loose shirt and pants and I gasped at the contact, feeling the husky chuckle against my throat that definitely told me he’s a guy. Those fingers slid inside my shirt, ghosting across my skin as the man continued to lavish attention on my neck as if it were the best tasting treat in the world.

There were calluses on the pads of his thumbs; they tickled the smooth skin of my hip bones as they made small circles there. Suddenly I was being dragged forward by the belt loops of my pants and he pressed our groins close together—oh yes, this most undeniably is a man if the hard bulge grinding against me is any indication.

I hiss at the contact, feeling my own shaft beginning to respond even as I listed all the bad things about being groped by a stranger in a club who hadn’t even asked if I wanted to be groped. But damn, the heady scent of his cologne is messing with my head because instead of shoving the pervert away and cursing him to the depths of hell, I groaned and rolled my hips into his.

He growled, his mouth nipping at my earlobe before I was being shoved into the wall again and lips were on mine once more, biting at my bottom lip and demanding entrance. His hips pressed more urgently into mine and I kept my eyes open this time, though all I could make out were wisps of ebony hair and alabaster skin that seemed to glow in the strobe lights. This time I open my lips willingly to him and my hands found purchase in those silky black locks as I deepened the kiss—hey, I’m no slouch and certainly not gonna just stand here while he does all the work.

Apparently pulling at his hair roughly is something he enjoys because my mystery pervert moaned into my mouth as he pushed our bodies flush against each other. My dick is rigid and tenting my pants quite obviously now and the harsh thrusts of his hips promised that if we made it to a bed, I’ll be in for one hell of a fuck. Oh, there’s no doubt that I’m most definitely in the presence of a dominating male and while I certainly like to top just as much as any guy, I enjoy being fucked by those able to prove their dominance.

His hands slid further beneath my shirt, feeling my taunt abs and hard planes of my chest as he sought out my nipples, which were already raised nubs thanks to this guy. Those callused pads rubbed over my nipples roughly, causing me to pull away from the kiss with a hiss. “Hey, gentle there!” I snapped as my mystery pervert just chuckled, his mouth moving to the other side of my neck and biting with enough pressure to leave a mark. Holy shit, that throaty, deep sound went straight to my cock that decided now would be a good time to start leaking precum. What the hell, body? Yeah, it’s been a good six months since I’ve had sex, but I’ve gone longer than that before and _never_ have I reacted like **_this!_**

“What’s your name?” He murmurs against my skin, those hips pressing into mine more urgently as he slid our clothed cocks against each other with amazing precision. Fuck, his voice is liquid sex, rough and velvety and I almost moan from just hearing those three words.

“Uh…” My mind has decided to take a vacation, please try again next week when it returns!

He chuckles again, his fingers brushing more gently against my nipples and eliciting an embarrassingly loud moan from my lips. “So responsive.” He growls, his words punctuated with a rather rough thrust. “I like that.”

“S-shut up, teme.” I stutter as my face flushed.

“I’m not the one who forgot his own name, dobe.”

“Well, what’s yours?” I pant as I rolled my hips into his, catching the slight hitch in his breath. Ah, so he likes that, well, I can certainly deliver there as I begin to meet his thrusts to both of our climbing pleasures.

“I don’t think I should tell you when you can’t tell me.” He groans, his face still hidden in my neck, those lips ghosting against my heated skin with every word. Shit, my body is becoming so hot, his touches feel like they’re scorching my skin, but it feels so fucking good too and I’m torn between dragging him closer and pushing him away just so I can breathe.

Eh, who needs oxygen? I pulled at his hair and sealed our lips together as I fought his tongue for dominance as his hands retreated to hold onto my hips, his teeth nipping harshly at me tongue as he growled at me to submit. “Think you can prove you’re seme?” I said against his lips, finally catching a glimpse of eyes beneath half lids. Such a deep gray they look almost black in the strobe lights and I can almost see myself reflected in them.

“I don’t need to prove it.” He said arrogantly before sucking my bottom lip between his teeth and nipping at the fleshy appendage roughly. I gave a gasp and he quickly used it to his advantage as his tongue lashed against mine almost violently, his teeth nipping at me whenever I got too bold. One of his hands moves to wrap around my waist while the other cups an ass cheek and angles me so he can shove our hips even closer together. The grinding is driving me crazy, heat is coiling deliciously in the pit of my stomach as I moan into his mouth, feeling his hard cock rub against mine.

My hands encircle his neck and I don’t care how needy I come off because right now my focus is just on chasing my climax. I undulate my hips, giving a whimper as our dry humping becomes more frenzied and feel that hand dip down to grip my inner thigh. His fingers tease my clothed cleft and I pull back to give a wonton moan that would’ve left me utterly embarrassed if I hadn’t been so fucking turned on. “Fuck,” I gasp, nails scratching at his shoulder blades, “yeah, keep going, don’t stop.”

Suddenly I’m being lifted up and my legs immediately wrap around his waist and oh fuck, this is so much better. His hands fall to my hips as he holds me between the wall and his hard body, his mouth lavishing attention on my neck as I hang onto him for dear life he grinds almost painfully into me. “You’re driving me crazy.” He groans as he nips at my skin.

“G-glad I’m not the only one.” Yes, oh gods yes, I’m getting so fucking close, just a little more and I’m gonna cum. My breaths are coming out in harsh pants and I can tell he’s close as well from the way he’s huffing against my neck and his thrusting is becoming erratic. At this point all I can do is hold on, my mind is a mess as this unnamed man is taking me apart in ways no one ever has. “Fuckin’ hell.” I gasp as he bites my neck harshly and between that and his rough grinding, my cock decides it can’t take anymore and I’m blinded by my orgasm. My nails dig into his shoulders and I arch into him as a loud groan leaves my lips, my climax ripping through me with a ferocity I haven’t felt before and all I can do is moan and whimper as he continues to thrust against me while I shudder in his grasp.

Shit, I just came like some horny teenager instead of a respectable twenty year old who had come to the club to dance for a while; I hadn’t expected to be ravaged against the wall, let alone so thoroughly. I bonelessly collapse into the man, panting as he continues to slightly thrust, but while it doesn’t feel like he came, he’s slowing down his thrusts until they’re slow and lazy, his arms still supporting the majority of my weight as I come down from my orgasmic high. He gives a breathy laugh as I look down and give him a sloppy kiss.

“My, you really are responsive, aren’t you?” He murmurs and I blush, uncertain if I should be pleased or angry at the comment.

I settle for a middle ground and swat his head playfully, “You certainly didn’t seem to mind.”

He lets me slid down his body and I can feel the hard cock pulsating beneath his jeans. I barely catch the stifled moan from his lips and I suddenly want to see just how loud I can make this man get. “No, I didn’t.” He says and while his hands remain on my hips, there’s now enough room for me to be able to properly see him and can I just say _damn_? _Damn!_ Yes, I can say that because this guy is fucking hot. His hair is dark, inky black that’s mussed up in the back—guess that’s my fault when I had been yanking on it—while his bangs are sticking to the side of his face. Those eyes are still half lidded, but I can see the coal black more now and how they’re slanted slightly gives away his Asian heritage. A strong angular nose and high cheekbones give him an almost regal look and his lips are bright red against his pale skin from our torrid kisses. There’s a flush on his cheeks and a smirk on his lips that makes me want to drag him in for another kiss and wipe that smirk away.

My eyes wander further down, taking in the broad shoulders and how the plain black t-shirt he’s wearing accentuates his trim form as it falls loosely around dark blue jeans. I almost lick my lips at the sight, but that might scare the man and as my eyes wander back up and lock with his, I see the arrogant grin forming. His crosses his arms over his chest, his biceps flexing, and narrows his lust laden eyes that have me whimpering.

“Like what you see?” He rumbles and I swear if I hadn’t just come, that would’ve made me because his voice is just that sexy.

“Absolutely.” I answer a bit breathily. Yeah, I could go another round, most definitely.

The raven turns on his heel and starts walking away from me, leaving me slack jaw against the wall. Seriously? He’s _leaving?_ A few steps into the crowd of the dance floor and he turns to look over his shoulder at me. “Are you coming, usuratonkachi?” He asked, those dark fathomless depths promising all sorts of sinful activities as he heads towards the door, expecting me to follow.

My eyes follow his form as I push through the people on the dance floor. Pretty sure I already came…


	2. Second Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor any of the characters.

* * *

**What's My Name?**  
_Part Two_

I ran off the elevator with a curse under my breath as I thudded down the hallway to the office I work in. I was already five minutes late and considering it’s the fourth time in five days I’ve been late, I knew my boss was going to be _pissed._ I slammed the door open, breathing hard as I skidded to a stop before my cubicle and quickly turned the computer on and spread the papers I had been carrying out over my desk. Maybe I snuck beneath Mr. Sanin’s radar.

“Naruto, next time you try to sneak into an office, you might want to be quieter about it.” A voice drawled and I flinched as I turned in my chair to look up at my boss.

Scratching the back of my head embarrassedly, I gave a light chuckle, “T-that’s probably a better idea, Mr. Sanin.”

He rolled his eyes as he smacked me hard across the head, causing me to yelp. I should be used to it though; the man hit me on a fairly regular basis. “How many times do I need to tell you to call me Jiraiya? Ji-rai-ya. You’ve been working here for six months, I think we can drop the Mr. Sanin.”

“Maybe I will when you stop hitting me!” I growled, glowering at the tall man. He certainly wasn’t what you expected when you were looking for a lawyer—long spiky white hair that framed his face and then fell to his waist and bright red tattoos on his face that went from the bottom of his eye lids to his chin, I had asked him once about them and he just shrugged it off as a drunken mistake, but I _knew_ there was more to that story.

“I wouldn’t hit you if you called me Jiraiya!” He retorted, “You bring pain upon yourself, you brat. Why did I hire you in the first place?”

“Because you needed a paralegal and I graduated top of my class.”

“Well, one of those is true…”

I puffed up with anger, “Hey!”

“Just get to work. I need that file for Ms. Hitomi soon, she’ll be in at 3pm.”

Grumbling, I turned back to my computer and began compiling the file Jiraiya needed. I had been working as a paralegal for Jiraiya for six months and enjoyed being able to compile cases and help without having to take the risk of being a bonded lawyer and winning the actual cases. Jiraiya specialized in cases of sexual harassment, which is ironic because the man is the biggest pervert you’d ever meet and I had caught him ogling women more than once. I swear he became a lawyer just so he would know the laws so he could skirt them and also so he could properly represent himself whenever he was slapped with a sexual harassment lawsuit. So far, he had only lost one case, but considering she later became his wife, I don’t think he counts that as a loss. And Tsunade most definitely keeps him in line whenever his wondering eyes start to get the best of him.

As I began the monotonous work of sorting, stapling and hole punching papers, my mind wondered back to my current day, and night, dream. Damn, I was waking up more frustrated every day as that damned pervert kept invading my dreams. It had been a month since that night in the club and I hadn’t forgotten a single detail about the man, the way he smelled or ground against me and definitely not how his lips felt…

I had found myself following him out of the club until his words caught up with me and anger replaced lust. The damn bastard called me usuratonkachi! Instead of following, I stomped off in another direction, found a back exit and left, damn him and damn Sai. He’s another bastard, to which I’m not certain _why_ I’m friends with, but he dragged me to the stupid club and then abandoned me. I didn’t even feel guilty driving home and leaving his sorry ass behind, but considering it’s _Sai_ , he probably found a ride home and a bed warmer for the night. He’s always rubbing it in my face that he’s having sex constantly while I’m now to the point of him wondering whether I have a dick or not and if I do, if I know how to use it. I’m not desperate enough to take him up on his offer to show me how to use it yet.

But I was beginning to regret leaving like that because now the nameless teme filled my thoughts constantly and even bothered my nights with erotic dreams that kept getting dirtier and more perverted with every passing day. Maybe if we had fucked, I would’ve had him out of my system and been able to move on or maybe I’d at least have a name and number and we could keep in touch. Instead I was a fucking hot head and lost out on the chance of having sex with Mr. Sex himself.

Stabbing the papers into the automatic stapler roughly, I grumbled beneath my breath about the raven keeping me from a good night’s sleep and then felt a sharp searing pain in my pointer finger. “Fuck!” I yelled, pulling my finger back and staring at the industrial staple now lodged into it. “You gotta be fucking kidding me!” My finger now throbbed, blood slightly welling up around the staple as I bit my bottom lip and tried to keep the tears threatening to fall back.

“Kid?” Jiraiya called, coming over to my desk after hearing me scream obscenities through the office. One look at my finger had him whistling lowly as he stared at my poor finger. “That’s gotta hurt.”

“You think?!” I screamed at him, my other hand searching through my drawer for something to remove the staple. Finding a staple remover, I put the stabbed finger on my desk and set myself to remove the piece of metal when a hand caught my wrist.

“What do you think you’re doing?” My boss asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Removing the staple.” I answered like he was stupid. Pretty obvious what I’m doing.

“You can’t. You’ve been injured while working, that means its workman’s comp and you have to go to the hospital so its removal and treatment will be recorded for legal purposes.” He explained, taking the stapler remover from my hand.

“ _What?”_ I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him. “Tell me you’re kidding, Jiraiya. I can take care of this in ten seconds right now and you want me to take the rest of the day to sit in a damned emergency room while this thing throbs and I get metal poisoning?”

“Sorry, kiddo, but laws are laws. If it gets infected and you lose your finger and you don’t have it documented, then you can’t collect workman’s comp.”

“Aren’t you overreacting some?” I deadpanned, seriously, I’m not gonna lose my finger.

…right?

“Get your ass to the hospital. It’s only two blocks from here.”

* * *

And so I sat, in the hospital for the past three hours, cursing my boss, cursing the bastard who is making me sleep deprived enough to fucking staple my finger and cursing the nurse who seemed to think everything else was much more important than a skewered finger that was turning purple and throbbing more and more with every passing hour. That might also have to do with the fact that I was getting angrier and angrier with every passing hour and so I kept accidentally clenching my fists until the pain in my finger reminded me why I was here in the first place.

“Uzumaki?” A pink haired nurse called and I shot up, quickly crossing over to her. “Follow me and we’ll get you to a room and take your information.”

“Thanks.” I muttered, my mood thoroughly spoiled to even appreciate the nice nurse or how cute she is. Anyway, pretty sure that bastard has ruined me for life because even after going back to the club and prowling for him, I couldn’t find him and no one else could even spark an interest in me. All I wanted was him. I even found some weird guy who looked a lot like him, but one look at the slightly crazed eyes and I knew it wasn’t my mystery man nor did I want to get to know crazy eyes.

“I’m Nurse Sakura, can you explain what happened?” She asked, looking at the hand I was cradling in my other hand.

“The automatic stapler and I got into a fight. I lost.” I cracked, trying to lighten my foul mood.

“Ouch!” She said sympathetically, “I didn’t even know you could get your fingers under those.”

“Well, we usually are stapling fifty or more sheets, so yeah, its high enough you can catch a finger beneath if you’re not careful.” I explained, “I should’ve been more careful.” 

She showed me to a room and quickly took my blood pressure, oxygen levels and temperature. “Well, other than your blood pressure being a bit high,” she frowned, “everything else looks good. Hopefully it’ll be an easy extraction and the doctor will be in soon to see you.” She then left, pulling the privacy curtain closed before I heard the sliding glass door click closed as well. At least it blocked out the noise from the hallway.

Apparently “soon” is relative because as I reclined on the shitty bed, all I could do was stare at the sterile room for the better part of an hour and do my best to ignore the dull throb of my pointer finger. Pretty sure my blood pressure was gonna be even higher considering my rising agitation. A knock brought me out of my reverie and I looked up to see the doctor coming into the room with his eyes locked on my chart, reading over the information.

My jaw fell open, eyes widening as I stared at the mystery pervert who had been plaguing my every waking, and sleeping, moment for the past month. Beneath proper lighting, I could see his hair truly is a dark, inky black and his skin still glows an alabaster white that wasn’t just a trick of the strobe lights. I could see the slight stubble along his cheeks that gave him a rugged look as those pronounced cheekbones outlined the stubble. Broad shoulders were covered in a white doctor’s coat that fell over a blue button up shirt and around black slacks that weren’t tight enough to accentuate his ass or package, much to my disappointment.

“I’m Dr. Uchiha, I see here you have _somehow_ stapled your finger. Are you really that stupid or was your hand forced by some yakuza trying to collect a debt?” His voice was flat and he sounded quite bored as he read over my chart, nothing like that liquid sex in the club.

“Uh…” Damn it brain! Another vacation? You’re only allowed one a year and you just took it last month!

Those coal black eyes flicked up at my unintelligent answer and widened fractionally as he took in just _who_ his patient was before narrowing dangerously. “ _You!_ ” He hissed, stalking forward like a panther that just cornered his prey and I tried to shrink back further into the bed. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I stapled my finger.” I answered in a hushed tone, my eyes wide as he leaned in closer.

“You stood me up! I was standing outside for half an hour waiting for you.” He growled, finger stabbing into my sternum painfully with each word.

Oh, he wants to discuss _that_ night? Well, I’ve got enough pent up anger and sexual frustration for that! “You called me an usuratonkachi! Why was I gonna follow you after you insulted me?”

“You called me a teme first!” He retorted, leaning in closer to where our noses were touching.

“You _molested_ me first!” I yelled, pushing forward so that we barely had breathing room between us. I wasn’t about to be cowed by this bastard, no matter how sexy he is.

He smirked, his eyes falling to half mast as he crooned, “I didn’t hear you complaining. In fact, I believe your exact words were ‘fuck yeah, keep going, don’t stop’.”

Damn him and his voice because I can’t think straight when he talks like that. Giving him a snarl, I pulled him forward by the lapels of his doctor’s coat and smashed our lips together. Fuck, his lips are just as smooth as I remember them being and I open my lips when he demands it, my tongue immediately seeking his and twining with it. Damn it all to hell, why does he taste like cinnamon? Our kiss is torrid and vicious as our teeth nip and clank each other, but I don’t even care because kissing him is fucking addicting. My fingers come up to thread through those ebony locks and I tug on them painfully before I’m pulling away with a sudden excruciating shout. Fuck, he made me forget about the damned staple _still in my finger._ How does he keep making my brain short circuit?

“Usuratonkachi.” He muttered, shaking his head as he looked at my finger.

The lust that had begun to pool in my groin at that liquid sex octave disappeared with that damned insult and I gave a frustrated growl as I fell back onto the bed again. “Fuck you.”

Amused coal black eyes flicked up to me, “Not a chance, but I believe I’ll be fucking _you_.”

A blush appeared on my cheeks and I could feel the heat creeping up my neck, “Y-you wish!” I stuttered, trying to jerk my hand back from him, but his grip held tight and his expression turned serious as he assessed my finger. About time, really, it’s been a good four hours since I’ve been here.

He turned my finger side to side, seeing how deeply the staple was embedded into my finger and I couldn’t help but notice how elegant his fingers are or how gentle they are as they run the length of my finger. “What did you do, dobe?”

Oh hell no, I’m not telling him that I was too busy daydreaming about him to notice I stuck my finger in the electric stapler along with the papers. He’s already an arrogant, egotistical bastard; I don’t need his head inflated anymore. I pressed my lips together tightly, just staring at him and fighting down my blush.

He cocks a brow at me, suddenly finding my silence and deepening blush interesting. “Did you find out I worked here and purposely hurt yourself so I would treat you?”

“ _What?_ ” I screeched, totally flabbergasted at the idea.

The raven shrugged, “It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened to me. Usually though I’m requested by name when that happens.”

“No, this was just a fluke. I was…distracted and just misjudged where my fingers were. I don’t even know your name and certainly didn’t know you were a doctor, so how would I be able to request you? Yes, excuse me, do you happen to have any tall, dark and sexy male doctors please?” I rolled my eyes, smirking at my slight teasing only to see Dr. Uchiha looking at me with a predatory smile.

“So you find me sexy, do you?” Shit, he’s using _that_ voice again.

“Uh…” Fucking brain! You’re fired, permanently, I’m finding a new brain immediately because this one’s defective.

“Do you even remember your name this time?” He asked, that smile widening to where I can see a good amount of his pearly whites. I barely noticed his gathering supplies and setting them down on a metal tray near my bed. 

“O-of course I do!” I sputtered, what kind of idiot does he think I am? Of course I know my own name! It’s… shit. Seriously, I _know_ my name, but he’s got me pinned with those fathomless black eyes of his and I just can’t think straight.

“And it is…?”

“Finger! Finger, need to focus on my finger.” I. Am. Such. An. Idiot. Usuratonkachi is definitely a proper name for me right now and that burns me with a deep shame, but hey, I’ve been told I have no shame, so eh.

He chuckles, the sound husky and definitely making my libido wake up. He pulled on gloves, the plastic snapping against his wrists and he begins to remove a bunch of torture tools from a blue wrapped pack that has me shrinking back the more he pulls out. “Sit still, dobe.” He mutters, “I’m not using all of these and if you’re a good boy, I’ll even give you a present.” That glint is back in his eyes and I can’t decide if I should jump from the bed and run away—damn Jiraiya and his workman’s comp—or stay and kiss him again.

“Plus, my name is in my chart, so you already know it. I still don’t know yours.” I huffed, sticking my hand out to prove I wasn’t afraid—a total lie, those tools look like he’s about to eviscerate me, not remove a staple.

He smirks, “Yes, but I want to know if _you_ know it. If you tell me your name, I’ll tell you mine.”

“Your name’s Uchiha.” I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, but instead of making him roll his eyes at me, I watched the slightly darker pupil dilate with desire.

“You better get that tongue back in your mouth before I bite it.” Lust drips from his words and I quickly snap my teeth shut, my tongue safely behind them, with an audible click. He took a deep shuddering breath as he began swabbing my skin with some brownish orange liquid. “And that’s my last name, but you still don’t know my first name.”

“Why do I even need to know your first name?” I asked petulantly, wincing as the swab went around the staple.

His eyelids slid to half mast once more and he leaned forward until his mouth was right next to my ear, lips tickling the shell of it as he roughly whispered, “Because when I’m fucking you hard and fast, I want to hear you screaming my given name, not my family name.”

I would _love_ to say I didn’t whimper, but that is definitely something I can’t say and seeing the smirk on his lips, he most certainly heard said whimper. “T-that’s, uh, that’s a good reason.” I gulped, eyes everywhere except on him.

“You will feel a slight pressure.” He murmured and my stupid, defective brain immediately conjured up an image of him between my thighs pushing into me, feeling that pressure as his cock forces past the ring of muscle at my entrance and I almost moan before I’m ripped from my lovely daydream by a burning pain.

“ _Fuck!_ ” I hollered, trying to jerk my hand back, but Dr. Uchiha holds me tight and even has the gall to make it look like he’s not even trying. The staple is out, poised between some type of thin pliers as he bruisingly holds my wrist and inspects the wound. “That hurt, teme!”

“What were you thinking about? Your eyes glazed over there for a moment.” He smirked and I had a feeling he knew _exactly_ where my thoughts had been.

“Nothing.” My god my face must be as red as a tomato now. Dropping the staple into a kidney shaped dish, he sets the torture tool down and pours alcohol on the wound without warning. “What the hell?!” I screamed, “Shit, that _burns_ you bastard!”

“Have to make certain the wound is clean.” He drawled before wiping away the liquid with some gauze. “You’re quite lucky, the staple missed your nail completely on both sides. If it had been a different finger then it would have gone through your nail, but as it is, you have two deep puncture wounds that will heal in a few days.”

I watched silently, glaring at the handsome doctor, as he wrapped my finger in clean gauze and then wrapped surgical tape around it so it was secure. Glancing at the clock, it was now almost two and so I knew I should go back to work, but I really didn’t feel like it. Right now I just wanted to go home and take a cold shower or maybe masturbate to his voice and then take a hot shower, yeah definitely the latter. The raven cleaned up the supplies, packing all the torture tools away, and then disposed of his gloves in the trashcan.

“We’ll have you discharged soon.” He muttered, his back to me as he began to leave.

“Naruto!” I suddenly remembered, causing him to look over his shoulder at me curiously. “M-my name, it’s Naruto.” Thank you brain! _Maybe_ I won’t replace you yet.

That predatory smile is back and I feel my cock twitch uncomfortably in my pants. “Naruto.” He almost purrs and the way he says my name has my shaft hardening ridiculously fast as I shift uneasily on the bed. “I’m Sasuke.” His eyes rove down my body heatedly and then he’s disappearing through the door and leaving me with two painful areas now.

I groan, letting my head drop back on the pillow as my eyes slide closed, and fight to get my body back under control. So that raven’s name is Sasuke, damn even his name sounds like sex—maybe I am sex starved as Sai keeps saying because _everything_ this guy does has me thinking perverted thoughts and at the most inopportune times. My cock throbs painfully within the confines of my pants and I fight to not touch myself, but it definitely isn’t going away lying in this room where Sasuke just was and the smell of his cologne is still lingering in the air. Maybe just a few quick touches, just to relieve some of the tension until I can get out of here and properly jerk off… My uninjured hand quickly rubbed my erection through my pants and I moaned, my hips thrusting upwards slightly at my rough touch, “Sasuke.”

“Yes?” That liquid sex voice made it past the pleasure clouding my mind and I quickly snapped my eyes open to look at the bastard leaning against the wall, smirking at me as he watches my little show.

I jerked my hand away as if I was burned, “Uh…” Damn it brain! I thought we were friends now, how could you _not_ tell me he walked back in the room, aren’t you supposed to pick up on footsteps and shit?!

“Don’t stop on my account.” Sasuke growled, pulling the curtain closed to obscure the glass door before crossing over to the bed and capturing my lips in an almost painful kiss. He bites my bottom lip, causing me to gasp, and immediately his tongue is delving in, tracing the cavern of my mouth before coaxing my tongue into twining with his. His hands slip beneath my shirt, fingers teasing my stomach as I feel the bed dip beneath his weight.

I pull back with a gasp, staring at his reddened lips as he cocks a brow at me. “W-wait, what if someone walks in?”

He chuckled, fingers slipping out to slowly unbutton my shirt as he shifts until he’s straddling my waist. “I told them you’re a big baby and to ignore any noises they may hear coming from your room. That I will handle _you_ personally.”

“I’m not a baby!” I huffed, but it turns into a gasp as his fingers brush over my nipples, causing me to arch into his touch.

“You really are so responsive.” He gives me a coy smile, his fingers stimulating my nipples with small tweaks that has me turning to putty beneath him. “I thought maybe you were drunk that night.” This time it’s me pulling him down into a torrid kiss, my hips bucking slightly against him as I groan into his mouth, the taste of cinnamon engulfing me again. My hands come up and pull impatiently at his shirt so I can slip my fingers beneath the fabric and feel him the same way he’s feeling me, but as I get the fabric out of his pants, I give a frustrated growl. The shirt is too fucking tight, it fits him like a glove and there’s no room to wiggle beneath it.

Pulling back, I start fiddling with the buttons as he moves to nip at my neck—he must be part vampire because he seems to really like my neck—only to get annoyed at the impossibility of buttons between what Sasuke’s doing with his tongue and my stupid injury. Fuck it, my fingers slide between the folds of his shirt and yank hard, buttons flying everywhere as finally his chest is exposed to my wiles. “Much better.” I say, my hands immediately reaching out to touch the smooth expanse of skin that’s fairly bare except for a small dark happy trail that goes from his belly button and disappears into his tented trousers.

“Dobe!” Sasuke hissed, glaring down at me. “You just ruined my shirt, I still need it for my shift.”

“Don’t care.” My hands are roving up and down his torso, grinning as I feel the muscles ripple beneath my touch. “Hey, how old are you?” I suddenly asked because he does not look old enough to be a doctor.

The raven rolled his eyes at me, “You’re asking that _now?_ ”

“Just answer the question, teme.” I pinched one his nipples, watching the dusky nub harden between my fingers

“Twenty one.” He groaned, grinding his ass against my erection and making me buck at the contact. “I started college when I was thirteen, finished my residency last year, happy now?”

“You’re a fucking genius.” I said stupidly, my eyes widening as I realize this guy is _way_ out of my league as all I am is a lowly paralegal who barely made it out of college. I’m definitely not stupid—except around this guy—but there’s no way I can compete intellectually with a guy who started college when I was barely in high school.

“And you’re an usuratonkachi.” If he wasn’t currently trailing kisses down my neck and scraping his teeth deliciously against my skin I would’ve pushed the bastard off the bed for that remark. As it was, all I could do was moan as he slid down my body, a knee shoving my legs apart until I spread them wide enough for him to settle between. His tongue danced across my skin before languidly circling my erect nipple as his lips closed around it.

“Sasuke…” I moaned loudly, my hips rolling up against his and my fingers threading through his hair. With the staple gone from my finger, the pain is a lot less and much easier to ignore as I pull roughly at the locks as he bites my nipple, his tongue flicking across the caught nub delectably. “Oh, fuck, how the hell do you do that?” I’m panting, my erection painfully straining against my pants as I grind against Sasuke’s thigh.

His chuckle reverberates around my nipple and I arch into him as he moves to lavish the same attention on my nipple’s twin. That devilish tongue is turning my already defective brain to mush as I continue to grind against him, completely defenseless to the onslaught of his mouth. He shifted so that our groins are matched up and this time when I roll my hips up he grinds down, causing us both to gasp at the more intimate contact. I feel his groan as he bites down hard.

“Bastard!” I cursed even as I shudder beneath him, bucking as his tongue apologizes for the hard bite. He pulls back and I whine at the loss, but as I look at his expression full of desire and his lust laden eyes, I decide seeing him coming undone because of me is worth the loss of his mouth. He rakes a hand through his hair and I can see the perspiration on his brow, a trickle of sweat dripping down the side of his face, my eyes follow it, watching as it slowly curves around his chin and down to his neck. I lick my lips and before I can fully think it through, I’m yanking him down and trailing my tongue up the side of his neck, following the same trail.

“Shit, Naruto,” Sasuke groaned, his hips grinding against mine urgently as I find his pulse with my tongue and begin sucking at the skin there, enjoying the feel of his rapid pulse beneath my lips. His hands fall to my hips, his fingers dipping into the waist band as his knuckles brush against my heated skin. I can feel his hands fumbling with my belt buckle and I grin against his neck, oddly proud at making the put together doctor struggle with something as simple as a belt buckle. “Shut up.” He hissed as my belt is quickly removed and his fingers fall to my crotch to undo the button and zipper there, “You ripped my shirt open because you couldn’t undo some buttons.”

Lifting my hips so he can slide my pants down, I protested weakly, “I’m injured!”

“Like that would’ve mattered.” He muttered as he rolled off of me and made quick work of my shoes before both my pants and boxers disappeared. I hissed as the cool air hit my cock, the turgid flesh twitching as it slapped against my stomach. “My, someone’s excited.”

I try to glare at him, really I do, but beneath those heated depths all I can do is shiver in anticipation as he greedily drinks in my body laid out before him on the small hospital bed. Thinking of said bed makes me wonder how the hell this is going to work because they’re not exactly made for fucking in. “M-maybe we should take this elsewhere.” I say steadily—ha! No, it came out like a damned squeak and I even let out a meep as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I don’t think so, _Naruto_.” I shuddered at that voice, rough with desire as he slowly undid his belt and flicked open the button to his slacks. “Last time I let you out of my sight, you left. I rarely make mistakes, but certainly not twice.”

His fingers ghosted along my thigh, circling but not touching my weeping cock as he tickled my other thigh before repeating the torture until I’m gasping and quivering beneath his touch. “Sasuke,” I whined, my hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards me.

His breath is hot on my neck as he settles between my thighs again, his teeth pulling harshly at my earlobe before he growls, “This time, I’m not letting you go until after I fuck that ass of yours.”

I moaned loudly, my hands pushing down his slacks and reaching within so I can wrap a hand around his cock. Oh damn, he’s definitely hung well if my fingers aren’t lying—he felt about as long as me, but a bit thicker and just thinking of it deep inside me had me whining with desire. Feeling the velvety skin, I lightly fisted the rigid member watching as Sasuke groaned above me, his eyes fluttering at my hand wrapped around him. “Feels good?” I asked amusedly, more than aware that it did.

“You have no idea.” He moaned, thrusting into my hand as his hand groped for something in his coat pocket. I let my thumb swipe across the engorged head of his shaft, spreading the precum that had collected there up and down his length as I tightened my grip. “Fuck!” Sasuke hissed, stilling his hips as he dragged a ragged breath in and I suddenly felt quite powerful with the doctor on the edge of his orgasm and only from using my hand.

“You gonna make it to fuck my ass?” I huskily asked, my tone sultry as I let go of his cock so I could fondle his balls hanging heavily beneath. Sasuke groaned, dropping his forehead to my shoulder as I continued to tease him, his body quivering with need.

He suddenly pulled back, raking back his black locks as he rocked back onto his knees, panting hard as he pulled his boxers down to his knees. My eyes flicked down to the cock hanging there and I couldn’t help but lick my lips, promising next time I’m definitely gonna get my mouth wrapped around that dick. Pretty sure if I get anywhere near it, Sasuke’s gonna lose it and right now we were both too far gone to do much more than fuck each other’s brains out. He quickly tore open a condom and rolled it over his length before opening a small foil packet of lube.

“Did you _steal_ lube from the hospital?” I snickered, grinning at him.

“I’ll donate the ten cents to the hospital charity later.” He answered sardonically as he spread the lube over his fingers. Then he was moving forward and capturing my lips again as his hand slipped between my thighs and a finger circled my entrance. His tongue did that _thing_ as it twined with mine that made me whine and suddenly his finger slipped inside me and I groaned at feeling the slight burn. Damn it, it’s been way too fucking long since I’ve had sex if just one finger is stretching me.

Sasuke pulled back just enough to whisper, “You’re so fucking _tight_ ,” against my lips before he was nipping at my bottom lip and suckling it between his teeth.

“Hurry.” I moaned, thrusting against his finger, my hands coming up to tangle in his hair and drag him closer as a second finger entered me, causing me to gasp at the sudden intrusion. Then his mouth was covering mine, muffling my gasps and moans as he sucked my tongue harshly and scissored his fingers to stretch my entrance. I whined against his lips as a third finger joined, feeling impossibly thick in my ass and did my best to relax, but I was so fucking horny that even at the burning sensation I couldn’t stop rolling my hips whenever he thrust his fingers in. “Fuck!” I cried as his fingers crooked within me and brushed against my prostate. “Oh, right there.” My pleasure mounting, I yanked at his hair as he dropped to suck at my neck harshly, his fingers still working in me as he purposely pushed against my prostate. “Yes,” I hissed, feeling his hard member against my thigh as he gently rocked his hips while he scraped his teeth against my jugular and his fingers thrust harder into me. My climax was coming, I could feel the precum collecting on my stomach as I panted beneath the raven and I reached down to grab his wrist between my thighs. “Unless you want me to cum on your fingers, you better get your cock in me _now._ ”

He looked up with hooded eyes, the pupils dilated and lust laden, and he seemed to pause and think about it until I whimpered, biting my lip as I undulated my hips. With a snarl, he removed his fingers and quickly squeezed out the rest of the lube to spread over the condom before looking at the bed and my half reclined position. Before I could even comprehend it, he pulled me from the bed, laid down on it and pulled me into his lap so I was straddling his hips, my ass hovering just above his erection.

In this position, he would be face to face with me, and much easier to kiss. My shirt began falling off my shoulders and I quickly slid the fabric off and threw it into one of the corners. I spread my legs wider as his hands settled on my hips and reached between us so I could grasp his erection and line it up with my ass.

“Shit.” Sasuke muttered quietly, his head dropping back onto the pillow as his eyes rolled up. Pressing the blunted tip against my stretched entrance, I felt it slowly pushing past the ring of muscle there and I let out a hiss at the burning stretch of my rim before the head slipped in and I sank all the way down his length in one fluid movement. “Fuck, Naruto!” He yelled, his fingers digging into my hips as I bottomed out against his thighs.

“Oh gods, I can feel you so deep, Sasuke,” I groaned, rocking back and forth, just grinding us together as my hands grasped his shoulders to steady myself. I looked from beneath my lashes as Sasuke panted beneath me, his eyes glued to where our bodies were joined and I slowly rose up so he could see his cock sliding from me before I sunk back down with a loud moan. “Yeah, baby.”

Sasuke couldn’t do much except watch with rapture as I moved up and down his cock, moaning and groaning with every move, my muscles rippling around the hot cock within me and pushing us both closer to our orgasms. My nails cut into his shoulders as I began undulating my hips faster, my thighs quivering as I sunk back down on Sasuke’s cock, his eyes still riveted to where our bodies were joined.

I whined with frustration as I rocked against him. It felt fucking _amazing_ and I knew I’d eventually cum, but it wasn’t what I wanted, I couldn’t get him deep enough to itch that spot within me that would bring me to euphoria. “Please, Sasuke,” I begged, snapping the raven from reverie as I lifted up until just the head of his cock was within me and sank down roughly, “please, I-I can’t…I need…” I whimpered pitifully, trying to get him to understand as my shaft throbbed with needed release.

The hands on my hips tightened and suddenly I was being lifted up and this time when I sunk back down, it was with his hands guiding me as he thrust upwards, tearing a scream from my throat as he sank deeper within me. “Fucking beautiful.” He growled as I threw my head back at the next strong thrust from the man beneath me.

“Yes, yes, yes!” I chanted as he began to move me faster on his cock while meeting my downward thrusts with his own. Our bodies moving in sync as he plundered my ass and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hanging on as he began thrusting faster. His lips found my nipple and he bit down on the nub as he thrust up, making my body bounce and my nipple to pull roughly between his teeth. “Fuck, Sasuke!” I moaned, “I need more, give me more, Sasuke, harder.”

He growled against me chest, sucking hard on my nipple and shifted his hips as he planted his feet onto the bed and thrust up even harder. “You like that?” His voice was rough with desire as he switched to the other nipple to bite down on it.

A let out a loud yelp as stars flashed before me and I let out a sob, “Yes! So good, Sasuke, keep going, don’t fucking stop.” My whole body thrummed with pleasure as everything around me faded until it was just him and me and the hot cock buried deep inside me, touching me so fucking deep that my prostate was being continuously battered into with every thrust. “So close, please Sasuke, make me cum.”

His thrusts became more erratic as he roughly panted, his lips finding mine as he devoured my mouth as if I were his last meal. He sucked my tongue into his mouth and nipped at it as he continued to slam me up and down on his cock, whines and whimpers leaving my lips unendingly as all I could feel was the pleasure coursing through my body. “Can you cum from just my cock alone?” He asked against my lips, biting to the point of blood at my bottom lip. “Can you, Na-ru-to?” He dragged out my name to match his thrusts and I let out a loud cry against the onslaught of pleasure as he continued to hit my prostate with every drive of his pulsing cock.

“Y-yes,” I moaned, knowing it was possible, but it had only ever happened one other time in my life and that was my first experience of being uke. I didn’t know if I’d survive it if he made me wait to cum by fucking alone, but hearing that I could seemed to set a fire within him and I swear his eyes flashed red as he snarled at me with a rejuvenated passion. Suddenly he was thrusting into me at a brutal pace, his hips arching off the bed as he slammed me down hard enough that I knew we’d have bruises from it, but all I could do was scream and mewl at the intense pleasure the pace gave me. It was almost painful, but the pleasure was more and I openly sobbed, tears falling as I felt the coiling within my stomach that told me of my impending orgasm. “Right there, Sasuke, I’m s-so close, please, please, _please_! Sasuke!” I pled, supplications dripping from my lips as I became a babbling mess. One of my hands snaked down to touch my throbbing cock, but Sasuke reached out and pinned it behind me, causing my back to arch and allowing him just a _little_ deeper.

“You’re not going to touch yourself.” He commanded with a growl. “I’m going to fuck you until you cum and I know you’re close. Your cock is so red and engorged its turning purple, just a simple touch would be enough, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes.” I yelled, moaning as he dropped my hand and returned it to its bruising hold on my hip. “Please, I wanna cum, Sasuke, I _need_ to touch it.”

“No.” He snarled, sweat covering both of us in a thin sheen as he quivered beneath me, his own orgasm quickly approaching. He buried his face into my neck, placing sloppy kisses against my heated skin as his hands ran up the length of my back to grip tightly to my shoulders as he plundered my body for all it was worth.

Oh gods, this is torture, but so fucking _good_. The dominance he was exerting was making me heady and even though I whined and pleaded, I didn’t dare touch myself when he spoke so darkly, his own control snapped and Sasuke almost feral. He pounded into me, his cock splitting me open as precum dripped down my length and onto Sasuke’s stomach below. I didn’t even have words anymore, just moans and yelled whimpers as each thrust pushed me closer and closer.

With an almost animalistic groan, he bit the juncture of my neck and shuddered beneath me as my orgasm tore through me with a blinding, searing ecstasy that had me screaming my throat raw. Cum splattered against my stomach in copious amounts, more than I’ve ever come before and I quiver as Sasuke’s thrusts force more spurts from my cock. My ass clamped around him and I felt Sasuke gasp as his own orgasm shook him, his nails scratching down my back as he collapsed back onto the bed, chest heaving.

Pretty sure I blacked out because I don’t remember crumpling on top of the raven haired doctor, cum splattered between us as we panted heavily, huddled on the small bed. My head was tucked beneath his chin, his cock still in my ass as he ran his fingers up and down my side soothingly. “Holy shit.” I croaked, my voice utterly fucked from being _utterly fucked._

Sasuke gave a husky chortle, kissing my sweaty locks as he dropped his head back against the bed. “That was intense.” He murmured.

“That was fucking amazing.” I corrected, grimacing at my hoarse voice.

We laid there for a good half hour, falling into a half dazed slumber before I felt Sasuke shift with a groan, his soft cock slipping from my ass. I gave a slight whimper at feeling so empty that had the raven smirking arrogantly at me.

“Shut up.” I huffed as he slipped out of the bed. “Can I just sleep here? Not sure I can make it home.”

I heard the condom slide off his limp member and he quickly discarded it before handing me a towel from one of the supply cabinets. “Sorry, you can’t stay here unless you have an injury.”

“Bastard.” Slowly wiping the cum from my body, I rolled onto my stomach and pointed to my back. “I think I was mauled and need some attention. And my throat and ass are sore.”

He smirked, pulling his boxers and slacks up together before buckling his belt. “Your diagnosis is being thoroughly fucked. I’ll get you two aspirin though because I’m sure your lower back will be hurting soon.” He buttoned up the doctor coat to try and cover his ruined shirt—not only was it missing buttons, but was now cum stained as well—and ran his hands through his hair to try and make it more presentable.

I pulled the sheet over my body as he walked out of my room and felt myself dozing off. I was exhausted, definitely _not_ going back to work now! My body was completely relaxed and sated and I knew this memory was going to be seared into my mind forever. I definitely wanted to see Sasuke again, but wasn’t sure if he would be interested in more than a one night stand or even dating. Thinking about the rapture on his face as he came, those red lips slightly parted as his eyes fluttered closed had my cock stirring to life again—something I definitely wasn’t ready for yet!

Sasuke came back in with a cup of water and a small plastic cup with two pills in it. “Extra strength aspirin.” He grinned, his eyes traveling the length of my body as I sat up, the sheet pooling around my hips. His grin became lecherous as he stared at the hickeys and bruises he had adorned my body with and he set the items down before his hands delved into my blonde spikes and pulled me into another kiss. This time, the kiss was languid, but passionate, the hunger for more was there, but tempered by knowing I needed at least a few hours rest. I moaned into his mouth and chastised myself for the whimper that left me as he pulled back. “You’re addicting.” He muttered against my lips, pressing a chaste kiss to them before straightening.

I swallowed the pills with the cup of water as I assessed the situation. It seemed like he wanted more, but I wasn’t certain how to ask it without coming off as needy or clingy. I definitely did _not_ want to let this man go. “I, uh, still need my discharge papers.” I said stupidly. Really brain? That’s the best you could come up with?

“I’ve got them right here.” He turned and picked them up, handing them to me before reaching into his pant pocket and pulling out a black wallet. “You know…” he said casually, slipping a card out of one of the pockets. “You really should follow up with me in three days to take a look at your finger.”

“Oh yeah?” I smiled, already feeling lust licking at me as he handed me a business card with his name and cell phone number on it.

“Absolutely. Just to be certain your _finger_ is healing well.” He leaned towards me, his lips pressing against the side of my neck until he was next to my ear. “I don’t usually do house calls, but I’m willing to make an exception for you. Call me.”

Then with a nip to my earlobe, Sasuke whirled around and disappeared into the hospital hallway, leaving me to stare at the card in my hands with a stupefied look on my face.

As I finally got dressed, hissing at the burn in my lower back as I straightened up, I tucked the card into my pants and goofily smiled. I would _definitely_ be calling, I might even have an emergency he needs to attend to tonight…  
  
Dhampir  
Page 15  
11/2/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There MIGHT be a third part, we'll have to see how my mind wanders ^_^ 
> 
> The staple idea is from my own experience, having never seen an automatic stapler before I put my finger in it and actually got a staple stuck in my pointer finger. It HURTS! Thankfully, I (*cough* my mother *cough* because I was only 7) was able to remove it, but it did go deep and amazingly missed my nail.


	3. Third Time's A Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's an idiot, enough said.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor any of the characters  


* * *

**What's My Name?  
** _Part Three_

I gnawed on my bottom lip as I stared at my finger. My finger that three days ago had been bludgeoned by a metal staple and led to the best sex I’ve ever had was now red and puffy and sore. Pretty sure it isn’t supposed to be that way. A wave of heat came over me, my skin prickling with sweat suddenly and I looked away from my finger, certain the gruesome sight was causing my sudden perspiration.

It was now Sunday evening and I nervously bounced my leg as I sat on my couch and stared at my finger from various angles—like that was going to magically make it less infected. I don’t even know _how_ it got infected! I was doing everything the discharge instructions said…okay, well _maybe_ I forgot to pick up hydrogen peroxide, but I used soap and water, it should’ve been just as good!

Right?

“Argh!” I tousled my hair angrily, with my good hand, and stared at the card lying on my coffee table next to my phone. He was going to call me an usuratonkachi again, I just know it! But my other choices were ignoring it—not working well—or going back to the ER—that’d be expensive—or going into one of those walk in clinics that were notorious for giving the wrong diagnosis. If I did call him, I might get insulted, but I also might get sex…

I picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card. I had called it once before on Friday night, but Sasuke had only answered long enough to say he had crazy long shifts at the hospital for the next three days and wouldn’t be off until seven pm Sunday. It was now seven thirty. The phone rang as I nervously waited and after the fourth ring, I almost hung up, but then heard a slight click and a tired sigh.

“This is Dr. Uchiha.” Sasuke snapped, exhaustion evident in his voice and sounding like I may have woken him up.

Shit, this was a bad idea, I shouldn’t have called. “Uh…”

I heard some shuffling as if the bastard was sitting up and he gave a husky chuckle, “I’d recognize that empty brain anywhere. _Naruto._ ”

Ah, damn my name sounded _fine_ coming from his lips and I couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on my face. “Hey, Sasuke.” Wait a minute, did he just insult me? I think he did! Ugh, he’s such a bastard. Such a gorgeously sexy fucking bastard.

“To what do I owe this unexpected call?”

I glanced down at my finger, wincing at a particularly strong throb from the appendage. Maybe downplaying the severity would be the best plan of action here. “Um, well…I have a _small_ problem I’m hoping you can help with.”

“A small problem?” He purred, his voice dropping to that liquid sex octave that made my toes curl. Damn it, how did he know it wasn’t a small problem?!

“Okay, maybe a big problem.” I chuckled, unbuttoning the top two buttons of my shirt as I felt much warmer now. The bastard shouldn’t have this much of an effect on me over the phone! “You did say you’d come make a house call, so wanna come over? If you’re not too tired, that is!”

“I’m never too tired for you. Text me your address and I’ll leave now.” And then without waiting for me to respond, the call ended and I was left staring at my phone with a vague confused expression. Did he just _hang up on me_?

“Teme!” I muttered, glowering at the phone. The sexy as hell jerk has no manners, well, I’d definitely be giving him a piece of my mind once he got here! _Shit!_ He’s coming _here_ and my house is a disaster! Okay, so maybe not a disaster, but definitely not the cleanest either.

My phone dinged just as I was getting up to clear the few glasses from the coffee table and I looked down at the text message I just received from a very familiar number.

_What’s your address usuratonkachi?_

**_I’m not an usuratonkachi!_ **I furiously typed back before also sending my address. I was half tempted to tell him to go to hell and not send him my address, but damn does my finger hurt! So suck it up and move on and I’ll get the bonus of seeing Sasuke again.

_I’ll be there in fifteen minutes._

Fifteen minutes?! I looked around my small apartment—it wasn’t much, just a living room, an eat in kitchen and a bedroom with an attached bathroom—and quickly began cleaning up any mess or clutter I saw, my heart clenching at the thought of Sasuke being in my apartment. He’s a doctor, I’m sure he has some penthouse suite or something and he’s coming to my crummy apartment that doesn’t exactly have much going for it. The only furniture that isn’t used is the bed that I bought a year ago brand new and even splurged on by getting a king sized bed since I usually end up sprawled out across the whole thing. A queen would work, but the king was on sale for the same price as the queen, so if I was going to be spending the same amount of money, why not go bigger?

Ten minutes later I was washing the few dishes I have vigorously, trying to finish them before Sasuke showed up. I had lit two candles, hoping it would get rid of any funky smells that may have lingered without my knowledge and placed one in the living room and one on the kitchen table. Grumbling at the stubborn plate in my hand that didn’t want to come clean, I leaned over and scrubbed harder, the hot water running over the plate as I precariously kept my infected finger away from the soapy bubbles. With a growl, I lifted the plate closer only to have it divert the water onto me and soak my shirt.

“Shit!” I cursed, dropping the plate back into the sink and turning the water off as rivulets of water dripped from me and onto the small puddle on the ground. Retreating to the bathroom, I slipped my soaked shirt off and threw it in the hamper I keep in the bathroom before grabbing the towel and drying my torso. Returning to the kitchen, I dropped the towel to the ground and moved it around with my foot to soak up the water there. Once that was dry, I wiped down the water on the counter and then returned to throw the towel in the hamper just as a knock at my door echoed through the apartment.

Only one person that could be and I nervously raked my fingers through my hair as I crossed the living room to my front door. My left hand throbbed as I opened the door with my right and gave a lopsided smile to the man standing at my doorstop. And damn does he look good! He must have changed at some point from his doctor’s outfit because he most definitely had not been wearing tight blue jeans that accentuated the slim hips or shapely legs when I had seen him last. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt with a red and white fan design on the front that hugged his torso and as my eyes roved over his body, I almost forgot why I asked him to come over.

“Are you going to invite me in or just stare at me all night?” Sasuke asked, shifting as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

“Teme!” I scowled, but moved back a step to allow the sexy bastard inside. He slipped past me, letting his fingers skim across the skin of my hipbone and making me suddenly aware that I’m shirtless. His touch sent shivers down my spine—and everywhere else too, what the hell? My whole body is shivering now! Great, first he makes my brain defective and now he’s made my body defective? “Thanks for coming over.” I said, closing and locking the door before turning to Sasuke.

He gave a calculating look around my apartment and seemed to find it acceptable because he turned to me and let me see the unfettered heat burning in his eyes as he raked them down my naked torso. “I’m glad you called me.”

I gave a nervous chuckle, “Y-yeah, well—” The breath left my lungs in a sudden exhale as my back slammed hard into the door and Sasuke’s mouth was on mine in a vicious kiss. He wasted no time in biting my bottom lip and tugging it harshly until I opened my lips so he could delve into my mouth with his tongue. The organ slid against mine roughly and I moaned as I felt his hands pull at my hair and angle my head so he could control the kiss better. Damn, but he’s a dominating bastard. I like it.

“I’ve thought of nothing else but you for the past three days.” Sasuke said, his body covering mine as he moved to kiss my neck, his teeth scraping against my heated skin. “How responsive you are, how your ass greedily took my dick and how it squeezed around me so fucking tightly that it took all my control not to cum immediately.”

I moaned, my own hands coming up to touch him and run over his clothed chest and up to his neck. Just as my fingers curled around the silky strands of his hair, I was pulled from the lust haze Sasuke always seemed to bring me into at the sudden throb of my pointer finger, bringing a gasp from me at the same time he bit at the juncture of my neck. “Shit! Wait a minute—”

His lips covered mine again, hips pressing urgently into mine and letting me feel the bulge being confined by his jeans.

I pulled away with a groan, “Hold on, Sas—”

“Shut up, usuratonkachi,” he whispered against my mouth, grinding his cock against my own and eliciting a wonton moan from me.

“B-but—”

He glared at me, fingers threading through my hair as he ground slowly against me. “Do you still want me?”

“Of course!”

“Do you have a boyfriend?” His eyelids fall seductively to half mast, his mouth moving closer to mine, but still out of reach.

“No, but—”

“So you’re single?” He asked, dipping down to nip at my neck.

“Yes.” I groaned, rolling my hips into his and allowing the pleasure to cloud my judgment. 

“Then the only thing I want to hear from you is how you want me to fuck you and you moaning my name.”

My eyes rolled up at the thought of so many positions my dreams have been filled with and I don’t fight him as his mouth covers mine and sucks the life out of me. I most definitely could have died happily right there just kissing him, the slight taste of cinnamon invading my mouth as I suckled at his tongue. He continued to grind his shaft against mine and I whined into his mouth, feeling his tongue flatten against mine as they twined together before he pulled back to pull gently at my bottom lip.

“Are you going to tell me how you want to be fucked, _Naruto_?” He asked, that husky alveolar trill sending a jolt of desire through me as he said my name.

“Sasuke, you can fuck me wherever the hell you want, it can be in the hallway for all I care.” I moaned, my hands yanking on impatiently on the shirt he was wearing and thinking back to the promise I made myself if I got a chance to see his cock again. “But I wanna taste you first.”

The raven haired doctor quickly pulled his shirt off, followed swiftly by his shoes as he unzipped his pants, his heated gaze never leaving me as he stripped. I watched as more and more of that alabaster skin appeared until he was only in a pair of black boxers, his cock pushing the flap open and the red bulbous head peeking out. I didn’t stop my tongue from darting out to lick my lips this time and seeing the desire flood Sasuke’s eyes told me he liked it. Pushing him back until he was against the back of my couch, I sunk to my knees and palmed him through his boxers, feeling the slight moisture on the fabric. “Shit.” Sasuke cursed lowly, those fathomless black depths trained on me as I wrapped my left hand around his hip and used my good hand to fully free his erection from the confines of the boxers.

Grasping the base of his shaft, I leaned forward and licked the veiny underside before swirling around the head, feeling him buck forward at the contact, precum coating my lips as the salty, bitter taste rolled across my tongue.

Sasuke groaned as I wrapped my lips around his hard length, feeling the velvety skin pulse and harden even more as I sank lower. I kept my eyes locked on his, watching as his mouth opened slightly, a breathy pant escaping as his fingers gripped the couch tightly and a glazed look falling over him. “Fuck, Naruto.” He moaned as I moved back as my tongue continued to swirl around the hot flesh before moving to take even more of him into my mouth. I knew he was big, but _damn_ , feeling how his girth filled my mouth and knowing I had a little less than half more to go when he was already hitting the back of my throat just made me harder. I swallowed around him, my eyes dropping to focus on his cock and I heard him hiss, his fingers digging roughly into my hair as I sucked another inch of him in. “Oh gods, fucking hell!”

I moved back up and took a breath, but insistent hands pushed me back down again until I had a good rhythm as I bobbed my head, listening to the stoic doctor begin to unravel beneath my mouth and tongue. I could hear him trying to stifle the noises, but every breathy moan and whispered curse only made me work harder to try and see what other sounds those luscious lips could make. His hips thrust lightly forward as I sank down, shoving more of his girth in until I was swallowing around his entire length deep in my throat. Giving a throaty moan, I felt Sasuke gasp and his hands quickly pulled me off, his fingers grasping tightly around the base of his cock as he orgasmed dryly and collapsed against the couch, a thin sheen of sweat arising on his body. Seeing his still erect shaft, a bit of cum dribbling from the slit, I moved forward and lapped at it, causing Sasuke to jump at the sensitized contact, but I just grinned at him as I licked my lips clean. The bitterness of his semen filled my mouth, but there was a slight sweet taste there that counteracted the saltiness. “I like how you taste, Sasuke.”

Growling, he yanked me up and slid his hands down to grasp my ass, pulling me up easily as I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. “Where’s your bedroom?” He huffed, blindly moving deeper into my apartment.

“Past the kitchen, only door.” I panted, undulating my hips as I kissed him again, letting him taste the saltiness of his essence still on my tongue. He bit at my tongue, the kiss deepening and turning violent as he stumbled into my bedroom and gracelessly dumped me on the bed. Before I could really even react, Sasuke was climbing on top of me and undoing my pants as he swirled his tongue around a nipple. I arched, gasping his name as he teased the nub to a hardened peak before biting at it. “Shit, Sasuke, stop teasing me.” I groaned as he pulled away to slip my pants and boxers off. He slid from the bed long enough to remove his own boxers before he was nudging my thighs open and settling between them and rocking our now bare erections against each other. I moaned loudly, not even trying to stifle myself as I bucked at the contact.

Sasuke moved to nibble at my collarbone before pressing open kisses against my skin until he was sucking on my earlobe, hips still grinding lasciviously against mine. “Lube and condoms?”

I tensed as if a bucket of water was dumped on me. Shit, it’s been so long since I brought someone home I don’t have condoms. “Uh…”

He rocked back to his knees and cocked his head as he raised a brow in question, waiting for my stupid brain to make words.

“Lube is in the nightstand drawer, but…I don’t have any condoms.” I blushed as his eyes narrowed at my confession. “I’m clean if you wanna…do it without one.”

“You’re clean.” He repeated, glowering at me.

I nodded, biting my bottom lip as I squirmed beneath him. “You’re the first person I’ve had sex with in seven months and I was tested three months ago. I’m clean and I don’t usually just sleep around, so I don’t have a stash of condoms. You’re a doctor, so I’m assuming you’re clean, right?”

“Yes.” Sasuke ground out, still glowering at me, but it had been tempered by rising desire and after a silent war with himself he moved off the bed gracefully.

I groaned, letting my head fall back against the bed as my eyes closed. Damn it, my stupidity just cost me feeling his cock inside me again. I had only ever had sex bareback once, but the feeling not hampered by plastic was unparalleled and I can’t deny I _really_ wanted to feel Sasuke like that. But I did understand why he wouldn’t, especially since he’s a doctor, but we really don’t know anything about each other and he has no reason to trust me.

Slick fingers slid between the cleft of my ass and I gasped, sitting up slightly to see Sasuke leaning over me with a devilish smirk on those red lips as he traced the tip of one finger around my entrance. “Thought I was leaving?” He teased, his finger pushing in and making me wheeze at the slight burn. He slowly pumped the digit in and out, his mouth coming back to attack my nipple and I moaned at the dual sensations, his teeth nipping at the hardening nub.

“Y-yes!” I’m not even sure if I was answering his question or just stuttering out words as he pleasured me, his teeth tugging in tandem with his finger thrusting in and out of my ass. A second finger joined and I wantonly moaned, the sound loud in the silence of my room and I spread my thighs further apart. His laved around my now sore nipple before moving further down my body, his tongue dipping in to tease my belly button. My cock strained, jumping at being so close to his mouth while being unable to actually touch it and I gave a frustrated whine as he scissored his fingers. “Sasuke! P-please, Sasuke.” I huffed, my hips bucking as he chuckled against my taunt stomach, his breath whispering over my sensitized shaft and making me shiver in anticipation.

“Yes, Naruto?” His lips hovered right above the head, those lust laden eyes looking up at me as I watched him.

“Use your mouth, teme.” I demanded, glaring at him, but instead of listening he gave me a cool stoic look, his fingers pausing in their stretching, and cocked a brow waiting for something else. When I didn’t respond, he blew gently down the length of my dick and eliciting a whimper from me before just looking at me again. “Please,” I whined, my hips thrusting gently, “please, _please_ , Sasuke, fucking suck me.”

He chuckled “so responsive” before his mouth engulfed the head of my cock and I died and went to heaven. His mouth was so fucking _hot_ and while I wanted to keep watching him as he slowly took more of my dick into that wet heat, I couldn’t keep myself propped up once his fingers began moving within my ass again. Writhing beneath him, I was reduced to a mass of pants and moans, my good hand coming down to tangle in black locks as I threw the other arm over my eyes.

“Fuck, Sasuke!” I yelled as he sucked hard, my hips bucking up into the inviting heat as he relaxed his throat and took me deeper. “Oh fucking hell,” I whined, my fingers pulling harshly at his hair and hearing him growl in warning, but all I could do was thrust up again as I slid further down his throat. Of course the damned bastard is going to be good at giving head, he probably has never failed anything in his life and probably excels at everything he tries. “So good, Sas, so fucking good.” I barely felt the third finger enter me as he continued to suck my cock, his nose settling against my pubic bone as he swallowed all of me and I let out a loud shout as he hummed around me and I thrust up particularly harsh. He gagged slightly, pulling back as he sent me a glare that I barely caught beneath my arm, but seeing how he had me on the precipice of orgasm apparently smoothed his annoyance because he sent me predatory smile. He curled his fingers and pressed them against my prostate, watching as my muscles tightened and I arched off the bed, a ribbon of cum splashing against my stomach as I moaned. “S-shit, Sasuke, I’m gonna cum!”

Suddenly his fingers were gone and I whined at the loss, glaring at him as he kept me from cumming, but watching him slather lube on his cock, his pale hand wrapping around the impressive girth and slicking it as he thrust into his hand had me whining for a very different reason. “On your hands and knees.” He commanded me, those eyes watching me with such lust I thought I’d cum just from a look.

Scrambling up, I quickly turned over, spreading my legs wide and lowering my upper body so my ass would be on full display for him. He groaned and I looked below my armpit to see his eyes heavily lidded as he pumped his cock before climbing onto the bed behind me. I moaned as he teased my entrance with the head of his cock, thrusting back into him and trying to get him to move faster, but instead of pushing forward, he pulled away and smacked my ass. Letting out a yelp, I gave him a warning growl, but he slapped the other cheek before spreading the cheeks wide and leaving me fully exposed. I felt his thumbnail scrape against my rim, catching it just enough to burn before he pushed it in and used it to spread me open.

“I love you looking like this.” He muttered darkly, his other thumb joining the first and spreading my hole wider. Suddenly they both disappeared and I whined, feeling the muscles contract as they grasped at air. “You want my cock, _Naruto?_ ”

“Yes.” I moaned, completely uncaring about how whorish I sounded. “Give it to me, Sasuke, fuck me.”

“You don’t sound like you really want me to.”

I raised myself to my elbows and glared at him over my shoulder. His eyes were riveted to my ass, his cock grasped in one hand as he angled it towards my entrance. I squeezed my muscles, knowing it would cause my hole to quiver and I smirked at how his eyes dilated even more, the pupils almost overtaking his entire eye. “Fuck me, ‘suke.” I moaned, my voice dropping an octave and I heard the slight hitch in his breathing. “I need you, need your cock in me, fucking me hard until you’re filling me so fucking deep I can’t feel anything else. Nothing else but you, stretching my ass and filling me with your cum—”

He surged forward, pressing in so urgently and swiftly that I gasped in pain, the searing burn racing up my spine, but it feels _so_ fucking good too. “Shit, Naruto, you’re so tight.” He groaned, his hips pressed against my ass as his fingers dig into my hips.

“Oi, you bastard!” I hissed, glaring at him even as he rolled his hips and pulled a moan from me. “That hurt.”

“You like it.” He tells me smugly, pulling out slightly before thrusting back in, not even giving me a chance to adjust to him and even though I’m trying to seethe angrily at him, my lewd moan gives away my true feelings. “You were saying?”

“Just fucking move, teme.” I growled, unconsciously spreading my knees apart more so he can move closer.

His hands moved from my hips to the globes of my ass and I can’t stop the flush of heat as I feel him spread them again. I glanced over my shoulder to see him watching his cock disappear into my ass and whimper. There’s something about me watching him watching himself fuck me that intensifies everything and I suddenly feel too hot, pleasure coursing through me as he continues to languidly thrust in me, eyes captivated by our joined bodies. “Your ass is so greedy,” he murmurs, almost to himself, “tightening around me when I try to pull away, but easily swallowing me as soon as I thrust in. Your ass loves my cock, Naruto.” That alveolar trill is there again and I shudder around him, feeling his cock so deep within me even though he’s going agonizingly slow.

“Ha, Sasuke, _please_ harder, Sasuke.” I begged, thrusting back against him and squeezing my muscles as tightly as I can. He gives a strangled moan, his hands suddenly grasping my hips firmly as he thrusts hard into me and tearing a cry from my lips. “Yes!” I crowed as he began pistoning his hips faster, the pace finally closer to what I want. “Fuck yeah, ‘suke, you feel so fuckin’ good, so big, Sasuke.”

My elbows give out and I fall face first into the sheets, but it doesn’t quiet my moans as I continue to spur Sasuke on. My fingers grip onto the sheets, the dull throbbing of my pointer finger drowned out in wake of the scorching pleasure of one Sasuke Uchiha. He shifts and suddenly his cock is pressing right into my prostate, causing a kaleidoscope of colors to fill my vision and I let out a libidinous scream.

“Yes! R-right there, Sas, keep going right there.” I shouted, panting erotically as he pressed his chest against my back as kisses fluttered around my shoulder and neck. He thrust again, moving deeper and my eyes rolled back, feeling his cock stretch me to the seams and fill me to the hilt and I let out a long, obscene moan.

“So fuckin’ sexy.” Sasuke panted in my ear, tonguing the shell of it before moving to suck at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. “You’re so addictive, can’t get enough of you.”

He rutted above me, his thighs moving to cover my hips and press my legs together so that my passage would be even tighter and I gasped at being able to feel every ridge of his cock as he rocked hard into me. “Ah! Uh, ha!” I cried with each thrust, my pleasure mounting as he fucked me closer and closer to my orgasm. Words were lost to me and despite the thrusts not being as fast, they were hard and so deep I swore I could feel him pressing against my diaphragm. My breathing certainly seemed to think so because it was fucking _hard_ to breathe as I gasped and writhed beneath him. His body was so hot against mine that I felt like I was burning from the inside out, our skin slick with sweat and sliding against each other in that primal search for completion.

One hand snaked up to scrape a thumb against my nipple and I gave a lewd gasp, listening to his deep rumbling chuckle as he bit my shoulder. “I’ve never seen someone as responsive as you.” He lustfully muttered against my skin, licking the side of my neck before pulling at my hair and making me turn to him so he could capture my lips in a raunchy kiss, his tongue fucking my mouth in time with his thrusts. His hips began pumping erratically, his own orgasm beginning to build when the hand that had been pinching my nipples tantalizingly followed the contours of my muscles until it wrapped tightly around my weeping erection.

Feeling his hand fisting my cock was all it took for me to tear away and let out an orgiastic scream as my balls painfully tightened before spurts of cum dirtied the sheets beneath me. My muscles spasmed and I felt Sasuke shudder above me, letting out a debauched gasping moan as his hips stutteringly thrust through his orgasm. Warm cum filled me, his cock pulsating with the strength of his climax and feeling it against my prostate caused another orgasm to roll through me, my cock dribbling cum weakly as I collapsed spent onto the filthy sheets.

Sasuke caught the brunt of his weight before he crushed me and rolled to the side, chest heaving as he ran a hand through his sweaty bangs and swept them out of his eyes. His shaft slipped from me with a whimper and I twitched as I felt his cum leaking from my poor abused ass, but holy shit was I satisfied. Utterly, bonelessly and happily satisfied. Turning my head to look at Sasuke, I stared at his flushed face, his half mast eyes, and slightly parted lips as he laid there catching his breath and knew I looked very much the same. If I wasn’t so thoroughly fucked, I’d be kissing the daylights out of him, but as it stood, I don’t think I could’ve gotten to my knees even if I wanted to.

I lazily ran my fingers up and down Sasuke’s naked torso, basking in the afterglow of sex and feeling a little too hot despite only having a sheet covering us. I hissed, pulling my hand back as my stupid pointer finger lanced with pain after brushing against Sasuke’s ribs. Damn, he’s all muscle, but there’s not an ounce of fat on him and that made his ribs quite bony.

Sasuke’s eyes immediately zeroed in on my hand and he gripped my wrist painfully as he pulled my hand up to his face. “Dobe! Your finger is infected! Why didn’t you tell me?”

I tiredly glared at him, “I did! I told you I had a problem.”

“ _That’s_ why you called me?”

“Well,” I yawned and snuggled into his shoulder, “I wanted to see you again too, but yeah, I knew it didn’t look right.”

“Usuratonkachi!” He muttered, bringing my finger closer to examine in as I gave a squawk of indignation at that damned name. “You told me you had a _small_ problem for me to help with, that’s usually a euphemism for being fuckin’ horny.”

“It is?” I asked stupidly, eyes widening comically.

“How the hell did you survive these past twenty years?” He looked me over, eyes suddenly calculating instead of gloriously sated as he took in my flushed face and the red, swollen finger. His hand pushed sweaty spikes away from my forehead as he laid the palm against my skin, whatever he felt there causing him to frown. “You need to go to the hospital. Come on, get dressed.”

“What? _Why?_ ” I whined, not wanting to leave my nice warm cocoon or the sexy body pillow beneath my head.

“Because you have an infection _and_ a fever, dobe!” He slipped from the bed, already pulling his clothes on as I slowly sat up, my vision swimming slightly. “You most likely have a staph infection, which can be deadly if left untreated, especially if it gets into your bloodstream or the bone. I’d rather my lover be alive than dead, your ass might be tighter, but you won’t be as responsive and I’m not into necrophilia.”

Ah, that’s why I feel so hot then; I hadn’t even realized I had a fever. Yet I couldn’t keep the lopsided smile off my lips as happiness bubbled up inside me. “I’m your lover?”

Sasuke glared at me, snorting with derision. “You won’t be for long unless you get dressed and to the hospital.”

I slid off the mattress, my vision doubling for a moment and causing me to sway. Sasuke was at my side within seconds, slipping an arm around my waist to steady me and ease me to sit on the bed. “I thought you wanted me _out_ of the bed.” I whined, shifting uncomfortably as cum leaked from my ass. Was a doctor gonna have to look at my ass for a staph infection? Maybe I could take a shower first…

“You look like you’re about to pass out, dobe, so sit there while I find you clothes.”

“Top drawer is underwear, third drawer is shirts and bottom drawer is pants.” I muttered, suddenly feeling very woozy. “Can I take a shower?”

Sasuke gave me a look like I was extremely moronic. “You have a fever and an obvious infection, no you can’t take a shower.”

“But Sasuke,” my face flushed brightly as I squirmed on the growing wet sheets, “my ass is leaking cum and what if the doctor needs to check it or something?”

Despite my supposed dire situation, the raven haired man smiled predatorily at me. “Seeing as I will be your doctor, I don’t think he’ll mind the cum and he will most definitely want to check your ass out _or something._ ”

I gave a strangled sound between a whimper and moan as those coal black eyes swept down my still nude body. Giving me an arrogant smirk, he turned to rummage through my dresser for clothes, leaving me feeling slightly chilled now that he was looking elsewhere.

“When did you notice the infection?” He asked, grabbing clothing and helping me into my underwear and a pair of sweatpants. I pulled the t-shirt over my head and gently dragged it across my torso.

“Um…yesterday? It looked kinda red yesterday and it was puffy this morning, but I decided to call you once it started throbbing.”

“Thanks for calling me _twenty four hours later_.” He sarcastically drawled, pulling me back up so he could slide the waistband of my underwear and sweats all the way up. “My god, I knew you were an idiot, but I didn’t know you _this_ much of an idiot. Come on, dobe.”

“Sasuke!” I whined, staggering after him. “I’m your lover now, you’re supposed to be nicer to me!”

“I retract said statement of you being my lover.” He didn’t even look at me as he slipped on his shoes, his back taunt as he fished for his keys in his pant pocket. “You’re an usuratonkachi and I’m not certain I can survive having you as my lover.”

I sniffled, uncertain of why I was feeling so emotional, but his words cut deep, deeper than they should have considering I barely know anything about the bastard except for his name, that he’s a doctor, a bastard and he’s fucking phenomenal in bed.

He must’ve heard my sniffle because Sasuke scoffed at me and I flinched at the sound, my eyes downcast as I slowly continued towards him. He might be regretting the sex, but I knew he was still right that I needed to go to the hospital. Suddenly warm arms are wrapping around my shoulders and slipping beneath my knees as I’m lifted from the ground and cradled against Sasuke’s hard chest, my head falling to rest right above his heart. “You might be an usuratonkachi, Naruto, but you’re _my_ usuratonkachi. I’m already addicted to you; I’m not letting you go. So stop crying.”

Despite the insults, my heart stupidly fluttered at his possessiveness. Really? First my brain, then my body and now my heart? Damn it, what is this bastard doing to me? “So you’ll be my boyfriend?” I asked, already snuggling into his heat and giving him a crooked smile.

He looked down at me insipidly, “Boyfriend? What are we, thirteen?”

“I wanna introduce you as my boyfriend.” I glared up at him.

Sasuke gave an insufferable sigh as he somehow got us out my apartment door and closed my door without the use of his hands. How the hell did he do that?! Was he some kind of ninja? “Fine. Now shut up.”

I couldn’t stop the ear splitting grin on my face as Sasuke carried me to his car and drove me to the hospital, insisting he care for me himself. I have a boyfriend, _a lover_ , and all it took was being molested in a dance club and stapling my own finger.   
  
Dhampir  
Page 11  
11/9/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes everyone's Monday a little easier.
> 
> Well, what was supposed to be a one shot became a three shot, haha! Hope you all enjoyed it ^_^
> 
> I didn't edit this one as closely as I usually do, so if you see any errors, let me know!
> 
> Also, in case anyone didn't know, an alveolar trill is the rolling sound the r makes, it has an actual name specific for that sound, haha. So when Naruto mentions the trill, that's what he's talking about and DAMN is it a sexy sound.


End file.
